Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head that ejects liquids, a liquid ejecting apparatus with the liquid ejection head, and a method for manufacturing the liquid ejection head.
Description of the Related Art
In general, in a liquid ejection head that is mounted on a liquid ejecting apparatus for ejecting liquids, print element substrates in each of which print elements, circuits for supplying electricity to the print elements, liquid flow passages, and the like are in advance incorporated are attached to a support member. In a case where an attachment position of the print element substrate is made to a position shifted from a predetermined position, accuracy of liquid landing position at ejection of liquids may be possibly affected because of the positional shift. Therefore high accuracy of position is required at the time of attaching the print element substrate to the support member.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-79676 discloses the attachment of a print element substrate on which alignment marks are placed to a support member. Upon attaching the print element substrate to the support member, the print element substrate is attached in a predetermined position while detecting a position and direction of the alignment mark by a CCD camera. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-79676, the print element substrate is suctioned by a finger, and the finger is moved to a predetermined position to move the print element substrate to the predetermined position.
However, the downsizing is required in an element substrate of a liquid ejection head that is mounted on a recent liquid ejecting apparatus. Since the element substrate tends to be downsized, a space in the element substrate for suctioning the element substrate by the finger is small at the time of suctioning and moving the element substrate by the finger. Therefore an area of the space for holding the print element substrate may be possibly insufficient within the print element substrate. In a case where the area of the region in the element substrate for the suctioning by the finger is insufficient, suction forces by the finger are not sufficient and there is a possibility that a positional shift occurs between the finger and the element substrate while the element substrate is held by the finger. Therefore the element substrate cannot be arranged with high accuracy of position, and accuracy of the liquid landing position of liquids ejected from the liquid ejection head may be possibly degraded.